Sewage cleaning vehicles are specially designed vehicles for cleaning sewers, storm drains, and catch basins and for transporting collected debris to a dumpsite. A storage tank mounted on the vehicle holds the collected debris until it is transported to a dumpsite. At the dumpsite, the vehicle operator typically dumps the debris into a dump box. Crew members manually assist in removing debris from the storage tank.
The problem with known devices and methods for removing debris from the vehicle's storage tank is that debris piles up in the dump box in front of the storage tank. As a result, the debris pile must be spread more evenly in the dump box and away from the storage tank. Crew members spread the debris by hand, using shovels or the like.